The Wayward Knight
by Debb
Summary: When Farwil Indarys heads into an Oblivion Gate, what he doesn't count on is how overwhelming the forces of Oblivion can be. Wounded and trapped, it's left to the Hero of Kvatch to rescue him. Something the Hero is less than thrilled about. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **First off, thanks to Taransay for looking over this, her encouragement and generally putting up with me. It's been years since I posted anything up here so this is my first fic in a while. Either road, constructive criticism is appreciated.   
And this was posted up a few minutes ago, however I've split the chapter as it seemed a bit long for one.

**Disclaimer:**Farwil is not mine, nor is Bremman. I wouldn't want Farwil anyway. D'arcy is however.

* * *

"_Huzzah!"_

**Farwil Indarys, Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion**

With the Oblivion Crisis becoming worse by the day, the threat it posed increased that much more. Fearing for the safety of Bruma, I had been sent to round up as much support as I could gather from the various cities of Cyrodiil. It was thought that if they could provide soldiers, Bruma would stand a better chance of defending itself. I agreed to the plan almost immediately, I had developed a fondness of a sort, for the freezing cold city and I would _not _see it destroyed.

I was on my way to Cheydinhal from Leyawiin, intending on dealing with the Oblivion Gate the next day.

It was late evening by the time I arrived. The smell of smoke drifted around, carrying on the wind. The sky darkened to that familiar orange colour, the yellow lines zigzagging across it, the grey clouds looking so out of place to my eye. I had always thought they should've turned black perhaps, looking more akin to smoke.

It was the usual sign that an Oblivion Gate was nearby nonetheless. I sighed, my horse stopping suddenly, causing me to jolt forward. I looked down to her as she took a few steps back, becoming agitated as we drew closer to it. She looked around her, whinnying nervously and I got out of the saddle, taking the reins. Patting her head, I led her towards the stable, attempting to reassure her, talking to her as I often did. I didn't know whether this was for my own benefit or hers, perhaps it was both. In one way, it was to keep her from running off and for my own to suppress the churning of my stomach at the thought of going into another Oblivion Gate. It still didn't get any easier.

I left her at the stables, taking all the potions and whatever else I needed out of the saddlebags. I looked over to the gate, surprised to find soldiers milling around near it. Had the Count actually sent them to defend the city? There would be a first.

It had seemed the cities were merely relying on _me _to deal with the Gates that threatened them rather than trying to deal with it on their own. Bruma had attempted to, to its credit. Captain Burd had accompanied me into Gate outside of their city; see how exactly to close one. Granted, we were lucky if we left with one soldier left alive out of the five or six that had entered it with us. This was why I preferred to go in alone, and I had swore rather profusely when Burd had claimed he was joining me. Not that I said it to his face of course.

Glancing between the gate to the city and the Oblivion Gate, curiosity got the better of me and I downed a Fatigue potion. I felt the usual burst of energy it provided, any tiredness fading almost immediately. Feeling more refreshed, I approached the soldiers. After being directed to the Captain, he stopped me going any further, holding his arm out, blocking my path.

"I'd advise you to keep your distance from that accursed portal," he said, briefly glaring at it. I wished I could've taken his advice, merely turn back and leave them to it. However, as my newfound conscience reminded me, I couldn't. There were times I hated it.

I followed his gaze, slightly surprised to find that the surrounding area wasn't covered in corpses from the daedra.

"So when did this thing turn up?" I asked, looking back to him, folding my arms across my chest.

The guard, Amminus, snorted. "The same time as the rest of them did around the cities."

I nodded. I had thought as much. "Did the Count send you out here to deal with it?"

Amminus threw a worried glance over his shoulder to the accursed thing. "The Count's son, Farwil, entered it two days ago. He hasn't returned, however nothing else has come out of it. The Count sent us to watch if anything or anyone came back out. So far, nothing."

My jaw almost dropped. The Count's son? There was nothing else for it. I had to go in; I couldn't leave him in there. And I certainly couldn't leave the Count to wonder about his son's fate, I knew myself just how terrible the entire uncertainty of that could be.

"This Farwil then. Did he go in by himself, or what? What happened?" I asked, throwing another glance to the Gate.

"As I said, two days ago Farwil entered the Gate with about six other men and we haven't heard from them since," the guard explained, "The Count fears the worst and is offering a reward for anyone who can get him out or confirm his demise. I take it you're going in there, so if you find him and the rest of the Knights of the Thorn, get them out. And I'm sure the Count would be grateful if this Gate was closed as well."

I nodded. For a moment I stopped to ask, "The Knights of the Thorn? Those the others who went in with them?" I'd never heard of such a group.

"New to these parts, eh? Farwil formed them about two years ago; they're a bunch of rabble that fancy themselves true knights." Amminus told me. He didn't sound very impressed, nor was I, to be quite honest. "They make grand boasts, talk a good talk, but that's all they are. The real work goes to us, the City guard." He stopped, looking down to the ground and sighing. "I hate to speak ill of them, as something horrible may have happened, but their own bravado got them into this mess."

I said nothing, there was nothing much I could say, and with a last check through my equipment, I headed into the Gate, stepping through it into the plane of Oblivion.

The heat, as it always was, was stifling. The lava bubbled quietly nearby, the smell of smoke and death, heavy in the air. The taste of ash filled my mouth and reminded me of my homeland, the ash storms that had once plagued Ald-Ruhn. My wife's bright idea to live there, despite its close proximity to the Mountain.

The sky was red and cloudy, the ground dry and cracked, a faint yellow glow beneath shining through the spaces. Two small clumps of red grass sprouted out from the ground nearby and I went over to them, kneeling down to the ground and cutting a few strands. If nothing else, Oblivion provided some interesting ingredients for alchemy.

What I was met by next, as I scanned the landscape, was the shape of a man, clad in steel armour, the silver colour standing out from the red, barren landscape. Unconsciously, I let out a cry, rushing over to him, quickly checking him over to see if there was anything I could do.

The man, to my complete amazement, was indeed still alive. His head turned to face me as I knelt down, quickly digging through my bag for a potion, something, anything that could save this poor man. I thought to carry him back out of the Gate, let the soldiers out there help him. I felt something warm and metallic grip my wrist and I looked down finding it was the man's hand, halting me in my search through my bag. His body shuddered, his grip tightening and I put my hand over his, my jaw tightening.

He let out a gasp and exhaled a last breath, his body going still. At the very least, he hadn't died alone, that much I was glad of. I pried my wrist from his grip, closing his eyes. Slowly I stood up.

"Bastard creatures…" I muttered under my breath, glaring at the landscape before me. Oh I did hate this place.

As I began walking away, I heard the cry of a Scamp in the distance. Readying my sword, I reluctantly left the man where he had fallen. I_loathed _doing so; he would be lost forever now, no remains for family or friends to bury. I shuddered at the thought of that.

I dealt with the Scamp, avoiding its fireballs and diving out of the way, ramming my sword into its back. I left it where it fell, giving it a kick, feeling oddly satisfied when it gave a cry. The paths were narrow and I couldn't help but throw nervous glances to the lava below. More than once I had to leap back from a rockslide, the boulders tumbling down, splashing into the lava. I pressed myself against the rocks, lest I was burnt when some of it landed on the path. I met more daedra as I walked these paths, my stomach churning, chills creeping down my spine constantly.

Finally, I arrived at a stone door; the Oblivion rune engraved into it and glowed faintly. I pried it open with my sword.

Despite what the guard Captain had told me about Farwil, I couldn't help but worry that I would be too late and I would be returning to Cheydinhal with the news of the Count's son's demise rather than returning with him. That is, if I came back at all. The thought was always there, that I wouldn't make it back this time and I only hoped that luck was on my side.

I couldn't help but wonder _why _the Count had even lethis son anywhere near the Gate, let alone_ into_ it. Had it been my son, he'd have been under lock and key until the entire thing had been resolved. No way would he have left my sight for a moment. No doubt, if my son were that bit older, he would fight with me over it, call me over-protective, which I admit I am, and generally go in a mood. He was too much like me unfortunately. Still, at least he'd have been safe.

Not like now. Now I didn't know whether either he or my wife were alive or dead. I didn't know just how much damage had been done to the town; I guessed it had been near enough demolished. It worried me to the point of madness, wondering just how anyone could've survived having seen the aftermath of Kvatch. How my wife, my son could've survived. My mind, despite the lack of information, seemed to more than make up for this, conjuring up and plaything through every kind of worst case scenario I could think of. I only hoped I was exaggerating.

Deciding this was _not _the time to be thinking of them, I continued on.

The cave I had stepped into was small; rocks sticking out from the ceiling, one I almost hit my head on when I entered the first cavern. It was dimly lit, a corridor off further back in the western corner of it, where most of what little light there was came from. Like the plane outside, it was far too warm and clammy. I walked forward a few steps, crying out when I was falling suddenly, the room I was in disappearing downwards and what I was falling into a mere blur of grey and red. I landed heavily on my knees into another room below me, partly thankful at least I hadn't fallen from too great a height. While cursing myself for my sudden lack of observation, I looked around quickly, making sure I hadn't landed on any daedra. The room was quiet at least, that much I was thankful for. It gave me a moment to dust myself off.

As I got up, my hand landed in something…wet. I brought it up to my face, examining what now covered my hand. It was blood. Oh please no. Not another fatality. Sure enough, nearby what little light there was in the cave reflected off of the steel armour of another body. I scrambled to my feet, knees hurting when I did so and checked him over, once more finding the poor man had died. My worry increased ten fold and what little hope I had of finding the Count's son and indeed any survivors, faded somewhat.

I wandered around the cave, through the winding tunnels, feeling my way along through the darkness. I reached up and wiped my forehead, sweat beginning to run down my face. My armour was sticking to me and I wanted nothing more than to throw it off.

Through the darkness, I made out the shape of a Daedroth. I went still when I saw it raise its head, sniffing the air as if it had caught my scent. It shook its head, the sound of flaps of loose skin hitting against skin echoing around the chamber. Its heavy, loud footsteps resounded as it walked away. Now that it had moved, I saw the glow of the Oblivion rune on another door it had been guarding. I crouched down, hiding myself in the shadows as best I could. I watched its movements, going still once more when it shook its head from side to side. It stayed where it was, its long, spiked tail hitting against the ground gently. I went on through the shadows, hoping that perhaps if I could stun it from behind, I would be able to make a quick kill and be done with it.

Of course, it didn't happen like that. What I didn't count on was the body of another Knight of the Thorn and as I tripped over him, his armour clanging against the hard ground when I did so, I swore under my breath, and the Daedroth spun around.

I could've sworn I felt the ground shake when the Daedroth clumped over to me, growling and it bent over, slashing at my back with its huge claws, ripping the leather of my armour while I pressed myself against the ground in an attempt to avoid them. I rolled away as it raised its foot, meaning to crush my head underneath it.

Scrambling to my feet, I drew my sword, jumping back when the Daedroth swiped at me again. I kept backing away as the Daedroth swiped again and again before I felt my back hit against the stone wall. It rushed at me and I only just managed to dive out of the way and roll to my feet once again. It caught me by surprise however, ripping through my armour, tearing the skin from my back. I clenched my teeth, staying quiet. I felt the blood run down my back, causing the cuirass to stick to me more so than what it had been.

Spinning around to face it again, I raised my sword to block its next swipe, its claws trying in vain to reach me. Pushing it away, it again managed to hit me, this time sending me tumbling into the nearby wall. I hissed when I hit the stone. I'd feel that tomorrow, despite the healing potions I still had left. Recovering myself, I jumped back as it swiped. Staying where I was for a moment, it came towards me, arms out in front of it, reaching for me. I ducked as it aimed a swing at my head. Trying to take this chance to end the battle sooner rather than later, I tried to slash at the soft flesh of its belly. It worked out what I was doing and knocked me away with ease. Landing heavily, on my already sore shoulder, I grimaced in pain, clenching my teeth once more. Pushing myself to my feet once again, I ran to where my bag had been left, discarded when the Daedroth had spotted me. For a few blessed seconds, I was out of sight.

It found me once more a second later; clearly annoyed I'd managed to elude it for those brief moments. Now at least slightly less tired than what I had been, I blocked its swipe and ducked the next one. I took this brief chance and slashed at its scales, wounding it enough to distract it. Again I slashed at it until it staggered back. Rushing at it, I aimed my sword for its belly and sliced it open, its blood covering my sword and running down onto my hand making it slippery, my sword almost falling out of my grip. As it lay on the ground twitching, I rammed my sword into its head, making sure it was dead.

Battle over, I went back over to the body of the fallen Knight and slumped against the wall, my heart thumping against my chest and still panting from the fight. Sliding down to the ground, I grabbed another potion and began rummaging for a Healing potion as well.

I stood up once more, sheathing my sword at my waist. Kneeling down again, I checked the man in the armour. I didn't like to think what he'd been through before he'd died and I only hoped it was a quick death, no suffering or lingering on for any amount of time. The thought of the man I had found as I'd stepped into the plane of Oblivion sent a shiver down my spine and I left this one, going through the door behind me.

The next room was as dark as the first two and again, I managed to find the final floor by falling through the hole. I swore loudly when I landed awkwardly, my leg twisting under me. For a moment, I feared it was broken. Carefully shifting my weight and moving it out from under me, I sunk my teeth into my lip to prevent from crying out. Only thing I had managed to get from prison, high tolerance for pain, be that good or bad.

Deciding not to take any chances, I dealt with it, the pain fading. My leg still felt stiff and I stretched it slightly, bending down and straightening up again. Limping onwards, I almost tripped over another body. Another fatality.

The thought of this seemed to drive me onwards, my worries and fears increasing even more as I passed more bodies clad in the same steel armour. I guessed these were the Knights of the Thorn. I only hoped I could get there on time.

Prying the door open with my sword, I walked out into the plane of Oblivion once more, facing the tower that held the Sigil Stone


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

* * *

The tower was tall, huge in fact, spikes poking out of the circular room at the top of it. The small windows I could see all glowed yellow. It still sent a shiver down my spine. The entrance to it stood several feet at least, a red glow emanating through the slight opening. The bridge leading to the tower was wide and long, spanning what seemed like miles ahead of me. On either side of the bridge also, were four pillars, two on each side, all black as the scorched bodies I'd seen in this hellish place before.

Looking around the island I was on, I almost jumped when I found an Imperial standing to my left, wearing the same armour as the corpses, his looking equally as battered as the rest had been. There was a survivor. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled, seemingly glad to see me. No wonder. I dreaded to think just what they had encountered going by the number of bodies I had found on my way here.

After another glance around I found a Dunmer standing nearby also, this I assumed was Farwil.

"It's good to see a friendly face. I feared we'd never see Cyrodiil again." The Imperial said, drawing my attention back to him. His entire demeanour indicated he was wounded, this idea being reinforced when I noticed blood on his sword, specks of it on his armour and more than a few dents in it. He looked tired also and I wondered if either had slept in all the time they'd been in this damned place.

"I know you must have many questions…Speak with Farwil," he continued and nodded to the Dunmer, "He'll answer them for you." I dreaded to think just what they had been through and I couldn't blame the man for passing the telling of it on to someone else. It would be a while before I recounted any of _my _tales of Oblivion to anyone.

I nodded all the same. "And you are…?" I asked.

"Bremman Senyan. Knight of the Thorn and only survivor…"

"I saw the bodies, surprised anyone survived."

He nodded silently, no doubt remembering just how his comrades had died and what horrors they'd faced while trying to get here. Calling over to Farwil, the Dunmer turned to us, surprise on his face when he saw me there. He approached us and stopped in front of me, looking me over, a haughty look now appearing on his young face.

"It's about time someone got here. What took you so long?" He said, sounding…annoyed, if anything.

"Daedra. That's what took me so long." I answered. I was rather annoyed at such a greeting, even if it did make a change from the usual commendations that I received on exiting a gate. Had he not seen those bodies? Or did he merely not care? I held my tongue before I made a rather rude remark about his lack of concern.

He snorted. "Well, now you're here we can get on with closing this thing down."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really."

He nodded eagerly. I glanced to Bremman, who merely shrugged helplessly; seemingly he had no control over the young heir. I wondered just how old Farwil was that he may consider this to be some kind of big adventure. I sighed.

"Look, sit down five minutes, tell me what happened. I've got some supplies with me; heal any wounds you've got."

"But we should be…" Farwil began, only to be interrupted by Bremman, the Imperial pulling him over to the cave exit I had just come out of.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, just call me by my name, D'arcy. I feel old whenever anyone calls me 'sir'."

Sir…It was bad enough being referred to by my many titles without this Imperial calling me 'sir'. It seemed with every passing day, the amount of titles I was receiving from almost everyone was growing. Hero of Kvatch, Hero of Bravil, Saviour of Leyawiin and here, there and everywhere. I was being saluted because I went into an Oblivion Gate and closed it, seemingly saving the city from destruction. Being hailed as a hero again and again when I wasn't.

Bremman just nodded. It was funny how my alias rolled off my tongue so easily now and was accepted.

I handed out the healing potions I had brought with me, along with what little food I had and fatigue potions. Farwil downed the potions in one go, stuffing the bread and other bits of fruit I had given him, into his face as if he hadn't been fed in days. Likely hadn't. Wiping his mouth, he turned to me.

"I set out with the rest of the Knights to dispatch this blemish on the face of our fine world." He said proudly, as if what he was telling me was some great story of daring and courage. I said nothing, letting him continue.

"When we arrived, we were overwhelmed. I myself was able to kill two score of them, but they just kept coming." 'I'm sure you did,' I thought to myself, still saying nothing. "Only Bremman and I remain alive." He sounded sombre for a moment and glanced away, as if remembering his lost comrades. He perked up within seconds however. "With you here now, we can take the Sigil Stone from that citadel and complete our quest for the good of Cheydinhal! Huzzah!"

_Huzzah?_

He truly didn't expect me to leave him in here, did he? Another glance to Bremman seemed to confirm that idea. He had to be mad.

"Let's just get you out of here. Your father's worried…" I began, stepping away from the rock face I had been leaning against.

Farwil looked at me as if I'd grown another head. "Are you mad? A Knight of the Thorn never returns home until his mission is done. It's our way."

"You won't _be _going home if you stay in here."

"It is a risk I must take. I will not return without the Sigil Stone. Now, in my father's name as Count Indarys of Cheydinhal, I order you to lead me to it!"

"You order me?"

"Yes, I order you. I suggest we use the Reman Sweep formation. You'll assault and we'll guard the rear flank. Onward and upward!" He punched the air, yelling a last, "Huzzah!"

He drew out his sword, striding forward to the long bridge ahead of us that led to the tower. I held back, I felt like hitting something, the boy was so very…frustrating.

Not only did he insist on staying in this place, but now he was telling me, in a round abouts way, "You go first, we'll cover you." I didn't mind taking the lead, that wasn't what bothered me, more that he was here; it was someone else to worry for and look out for. It was so much easier when I was here alone.

Bremman approached me, sighing and looking over to Farwil as he waited for us to join him.

"I'm sure you wish to hear the real story rather than Farwil's version." He said. I wondered briefly why he was offering it up now, when before he seemed reluctant to tell me and had passed it to Farwil to tell it. Perhaps after hearing Farwil's exaggerated tale, he thought to set it straight, tell the true tale of what happened rather than such a boastful story.

"That would be nice. And preferably without the 'huzzah's." I answered.

He smiled at this but it disappeared in seconds as he began his telling, checking just how battered his armour was. "Not long after the Gate opened, Farwil decided an assault was in order. We charged inside, and promptly met resistance. Three of us were cut down in the first wave. We pressed on at Farwil's behest."

Here he threw a glance to the Dunmer, before picking up his sword, sheathing it at his waist. "We met a larger second wave of foes at the base of the citadel. We lost two more in that skirmish, as well as Farwil and I being wounded badly. It was at this point we considered retreat." He stopped, shaking his head. "We found the way blocked by more daedra. So we were stuck here till rescued by you. It's just like Farwil to leap before he looks." He began walking onwards, over to Farwil. I followed, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"I can't say I'm surprised."

Bremman nodded. "Had we brought a City Watch contingent, we might have taken the Sigil Stone with minimal losses. Instead, Farwil wanted to prove his point. The City Watch and the Knights of the Thorn have always been at odds. They don't think we have what it takes and Farwil wanted to prove them wrong." He sighed quietly, sadly if anything.

"Perhaps we're all to blame. But that's not important right now. We must complete our journey and get that stone. Thank you, for risking your life to rescue us."

"As if I were going to leave you here." I clapped him on the shoulder and reached down for my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. "Come on; better not keep Lord Farwil waiting."

As if on cue, Farwil shouted over, "Are you coming?"

I walked over to him, appearing by his side, scanning the wide bridge for any enemies. In the distance, at the base of the tower, I could see two figures moving. I guessed it was Dremora. A lone Scamp and Clanfear also wandered the bridge, not having yet noticed us, much to my relief. They moved slowly, stopping every so often, the Clanfear standing up to its full height and looking around. I froze when the Scamp stopped, sniffing the air, probably for any new scents. Still nothing. It at least gave us a few extra minutes to come up with some kind of plan for this.

"Let me go first, you wait here. I'll deal with whatever else is up there then you follow me, get it?" I said. I didn't really believe he'd follow my lead, but I could hope.

As expected, Farwil turned sharply to face me, clearly not happy with this plan. "I am _not _letting you take all the glory in the fight. _I'll _go first and you can follow me in a minute." He said and with that, charged towards the Scamp.

"Farwil, don't!"

I was too late. The s'wit drew the attention of both the Clanfear and the Scamp. Defeating the Scamp was easy enough; it was the Clanfear I worried about. The Scamp threw a fireball at Farwil that he dodged easily. Slashing at the Scamp, he left a gaping wound on its chest, blood pouring from it. The Clanfear let out a shriek, charging at Farwil. He spun around, only just managing to move out of the way. He slashed at its side, leaving a small wound at its ribs. He slashed at it again, this time leaving a larger, more serious wound on its back. It cried out and deciding that Farwil was not one it wished to fight, it limped away. Straight over to the Dremora.

I swore. Repeatedly.

Tearing after him, Bremman at my back, I went for the Dremora, trying to keep their attention on me. It didn't work however as there were two of them. At the very least, they were both warriors, not mages. I was thankful for small mercies.

The Dremora I fought swung his mace at me with frightening precision. I spent more time dodging away from it than to actually land any blows of my own. The Dremora rushed at me and I dived out of the way, almost losing my balance and falling to the ground. The Dremora spun around, charging once more. I blocked the attack, stumbling back a few steps from the force of it. With effort, I shoved the Dremora back long enough to swing my sword at him, only to have this blocked.

"Burst, bloodsack!" The Dremora roared.

I ducked suddenly, the Dremora aiming to take my head off with his next swing. He growled at me, coming at me quickly. He caught me off-guard and I clenched my teeth as I felt the mace come crashing into my ribs through my leather armour. I only hoped I'd left a Healing potion left.

I ignored the sharp pain every time I took a breath. The Dremora looked satisfied and readied itself for my next attack. I went for him, swinging my sword almost wildly in the hope of hitting him. Through this flurry of attacks, I heard him grunt and for a moment, he staggered back. I took this chance, charging at him, aiming to end this battle now. With my sword now buried within his neck, I took a step back letting the creature fall to the ground with a loud clang, the armour hitting against the hard rock of the bridge.

I yanked my sword from the Dremora's neck. Turning to check how Farwil and Bremman were doing, I found that Bremman had at least managed to keep its attention on him, Farwil attempting to make a few attacks however Bremman, got in there first.

Deciding that he wasn't going to stay out of this fight, he launched an attack on the Dremora. It spun around, towering over the smaller figure of the Count's son. I went cold. He looked so small, like a child, compared to the Dremora.

"Shatter, weakling," this Dremora taunted, moving closer to Farwil.

Bremman at least, came to his senses and went for it, his mace crashing into the armour of the Dremora. In return, the Dremora sliced at him with its claymore, both Farwil and Bremman leaping back to avoid being cleaved in two.

Farwil recovered before Bremman did, and with a cry of "For Cheydinhal!" he launched himself at it, swinging his sword. The Dremora avoided these attacks with ease. It almost seemed as if it were enjoying the battle, if it could be called that.

Farwil only just missed having his head taken off by the Dremora's claymore when it did attack him. This didn't deter him however. Still attacking wildly, and at least managing to land a few blows against it this time, Farwil ducked and danced around the Dremora, barely missing its attacks.

Seeming to come to my senses, I charged it from behind throwing all my weight into the shove. A cry of pain escaped me and I cursed myself. The Dremora spun around to face me, growling at me. I glared at it, readying my sword, Bremman moving to the side of it, waiting for the right moment to attack. I ran at it, landing a particularly heavy blow that staggered it long enough for Bremman to make the kill. It slumped to the ground and I took a few steps back, trying to catch my breath.

Farwil looked pleased with himself, giving the body a nudge with his foot to make sure it was dead. Looking around the corpses, I rounded on him.

"_This_is why I said to let me go first! We could've taken them down one at a time rather than all together like this. A wonder you've not been wounded again after that stunt!" I shouted at him, gesturing to the pile of bodies.

Farwil scowled at me. "I'm not going to be spoken to like that, I'm the Count's son. And you will show me the proper respect!"

"I don't care _who _the hell you are! You pull anything like that again and I'm leaving you to the daedra!"

The Count's son narrowed his eyes at me, ready to argue back. Bremman stopped him, speaking quietly to him, seemingly managing to calm him. I wouldn't really leave him to the daedra, would likely drag him kicking and screaming away from them up to the Sigil Stone if I had to.

"Lead on." Farwil said after a moment, somewhat grudgingly.

I said nothing, walking on up to the doors. Glancing over my shoulder I found both Bremman and Farwil following me, Farwil, clearly not happy.

"Are either of you hurt after that?" I asked.

"No, we're both fine." Bremman replied.

I nodded, saying nothing and pried open the doors. The room we entered was large, two door-frames on either side. It was round, circular, in the middle the beam of energy that led up to the Sigil Stone humming loudly. Lava bubbled quietly also, this only just being heard through the humming of the beam.

Going into the tower, we were immediately pounced upon by Scamps. Farwil, predictably and recklessly, charged ahead, running the first Scamp through with his sword. The other raised its arms, ready to shoot a fireball. Bremman reacted first.

"Farwil! Look out!" He yelled over the noise, sprinting towards the creature. The young Dunmer looked round, dodging out of the way just in time. It was knocked down seconds later, the full weight of Bremman, steel armour and all, battering into it. It barely had a moment to register the sudden hit before the mace was lodged into its skull.

In the darkness, I noticed something move. Another two Scamps. I ran past Farwil, attacking the first Scamp fiercely, slashing at it with my sword. It crumpled to the ground, its friend behind it, deciding to make a swift retreat than face me.

It turned and ran around, straight into Bremman. Slightly winded by a few pounds of Scamp running into him, he shoved it away. Putting all his strength into his next attack, he spun around and hit the Scamp, sending it flying into the small barrier that surrounded the lava in the middle of the room.

Sheathing my sword, I went over to the Imperial, one eye on Farwil. I noticed him walk over to the centre of the room, looking up, following the beam of energy.

"You're alright?" I asked Bremman.

He gave a nod, offering a small smile. "I'm fine." He told me. Still he wheezed slightly but waved me away when I went to offer him something to help. "I assure you, I'm fine. Just give me a moment."

Despite the small amount of disbelief I held at this statement, I didn't push it. He followed me as I approached Farwil while he still looked up to where the beam finally stopped. I followed his gaze for a moment, however had to turn away when the height of it made me feel dizzy.

"The Sigil Stone is up there. There should be a room about here somewhere; it'll take us to the next floor. From there, we make our way upwards." I said, causing Farwil to jump. He hadn't heard me approach.

"You seem to know a lot about this place." He remarked. Still he wouldn't look at me, apparently annoyed at me.

I said nothing, only giving a slight nod.

Bremman also looked up. He let out a small sigh. "I think we may be in over our heads," he muttered quietly.

Neither Farwil nor I said anything, Farwil perhaps silently agreeing yet didn't like to admit such.

Turning around and leaning on the metal barrier, he looked up again to the ceiling. "It's strange…You'd think with all this lava, I'd be warm. Yet all I feel is a bone-chilling cold." He left a soft snort. "Perhaps it's fear…"

"Perhaps so. But a Knight of the Thorn cannot let something like fear deter him from his goal. Onwards and upwards, Bremman. Huzzah!" Farwil told him, punching the air at his 'huzzah'. Did he have to end everything he said with that annoying word?

Nonetheless, it seemed to comfort Bremman and I guessed this was what Farwil had hoped for. Moving away from the barrier, both drew near me.

Following me as I walked away from the pool of lava, we headed to a doorway that led to the floor above us. Onwards and upwards indeed. Opening the door, I stopped for a moment, looking around the corridor we had come into.

"Why have we stopped? Are there more creatures up there?" Bremman asked, looking fearful, his grip on his mace tightening till his knuckles turned white.

"More than likely. Stay down here, I'll check it out. Deal with whatever's up there." I told them, moving to go up the corridor.

"What? By yourself?"

I stopped turning back to face Bremman. "Of course by myself. I don't want to risk you two after what happened out there."

"Sir…D'arcy. Surely it would be better for all of us to go? Stand a better chance. If we lose you…I fear our chances of survival will be somewhat diminished."

I shook my head, throwing a glance to Farwil. Bremman understood then.

"Alright. We'll stay here till you return." He agreed.

"Good. I'll call for you if I need help."

With that, I went on ahead, up the small, narrow corridor into the larger room ahead. The room was red, both in the colour of the walls and the light. Here however, I found three Dremora waiting this time, a mage and two warriors. I drew my sword, getting ready to dodge out of the way or either spell or blade.

The warriors came at me together, swinging both blade and mace at either side of me. While I managed to duck the mace, I felt the blade bite into my arm. The mage stayed at back, some few feet away from us and casting his spells, fire, ice and lightning all shooting out from his fingertips. I dived out of the way of the other Dremora's mace and only just missed a flash of lightning. Getting back to my feet, I ducked, a fireball soaring over my head and hitting the wall behind me. The Dremora with the longsword took this chance to hit me in the chest with the hilt of his sword. Involuntarily, I groaned. The other Dremora swung his mace at me, knocking me to the ground. Managing to get to my feet, I blocked the sudden attack from the Dremora that had hit me with his sword.

I blocked each attack, being driven further back. Down the corridor, I could hear Farwil and Bremman arguing, Farwil's voice becoming louder and the sound of a sword being drawn. Oh no, the boy surely wouldn't come up here? Not now.

Turning my attention back to the Dremora, I still continued to block and dodge, ducking when the mage threw a spell. More than once I was knocked to the ground and the Dremora took advantage of this, kicking me while I was down as it were.

From behind I heard hurried footsteps running up the corridor and a shout of "For Cheydinhal! Huzzah!" and I cursed. Could the boy not listen to a simple instruction?

Both Bremman and Farwil attacked the Dremora, each one taking on one of the warriors, distracting them from me. I took this as my chance to deal with the mage, however not before he summoned a Flame Atronach. The creature roared and shot multiple fireballs at me. I dodged out of the way, my eyes widening when I heard Bremman cry out in pain behind me. Farwil called his comrade's name and I felt cold. I only prayed he had survived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thanks once again to Taransay for looking this over and again, putting up with my ramblings during the early hours of the morning.

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. Other than my OC.

* * *

Bremman let out another cry, a clatter following moments after. I went for the mage, running him through with my sword, my luck going my way for once as I caught him before he could run off. Pulling my sword out of the mage's midsection, I looked back to find the Dremora the Imperial had been fighting dead. Bremman was nowhere to be seen. Farwil fought against the remaining warrior fiercely, taking it down after a few moments.

He hurried to his companion's side, finding him on the floor. Farwil pulled him into a sitting position, leaning him against the wall as he tried to get some kind of reaction out of his friend.

"Have you any potions?" He called over to me. He shook Bremman's shoulder, the man merely moving from side to side limply, almost falling at one point, Farwil however catching him.

I limped over to them, kneeling down in front of Bremman's body. His eyes were open, his face blank, a burn covering half of it. I reached out to close his eyes only to find Farwil, shoving my hand away.

"He's fine. He's resting; a few potions and he'll be back on his feet. Won't you, Bremman?" He asked the Imperial, giving him another shake.

I sighed. "Farwil he's dead. No amount of potions is going to do him any good now." I told the Dunmer quietly.

He stayed silent, lips forming into a tight line. Looking back to the charred body, he seemed to realise his friend was indeed gone and that he was the only survivor now of the Knights of the Thorn.

"Come on, we'll get a rest here five minutes." I stood up, my legs aching in protest at being made to move. Farwil stayed where he was.

"Farwil…Come on. We'll deal with your wounds if you have any." I reached down, giving his shoulder a small shake.

Farwil shook his head. "I can't just leave him here!" He snapped at me.

"We can't take the body with us." I glanced away, thinking back to the body of the man I had met earlier. It seemed so long ago. "I don't want to leave him either and if I had my way, we'd get him out of here. He doesn't deserve to be left."

Understanding at least, we were on the same side, Farwil stood up slowly. He kneeled once again, pulling an amulet from around Bremman's neck that had been tucked in between the cuirass and the shirt he wore under it. "What'll happen to him? Is he just going to disappear, like all the others that go into Gates and don't return?"

There was nothing I could say. I couldn't tell him he was right, that his body would be forever lost.

Instead, I put my hand on Farwil's shoulder once more, guiding him to the bench in the middle of the room. He looked over to Bremman's body, seeming for a moment, unable to take his eyes off of it. I dug around into my bag, nudging him gently, pushing a potion into his hand. He drank this, dropping the bottle down to the floor by his side.

"I shall avenge them; they will not have died in vain." He said quietly, staring on ahead of him.

"Have to keep yourself alive first if you want to avenge anyone or protect Cheydinhal for that matter," I said.

He said nothing, glancing over to me.

"I'm sorry for your loss Farwil, all of them."

He nodded. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy now. He was trying so hard to hide the fear he felt, the sadness at losing all of his comrades and perhaps guilt that it was only he who had survived. I knew only too well how horrible that feeling was and, not for the first time, I wondered just how my elder brother coped with his job.

"We're not much further, another floor and then it'll lead us to the room with the Sigil Stone. You ready or do you want to sit another few minutes?"

Farwil shook his head and stood up. "I'm fine. We shall persevere and destroy this foul thing."

"Right. Just let me deal with any Dremora we meet."

He looked ready to protest at this, frowning slightly. "I don't want to have to go back to your father and tell him that you too have been killed. What do you think that would do to him?" I asked, trying to sound reasonable.

He sighed, deciding not to bother arguing.

"So you'll let me deal with the Dremora?" I had better make sure, there was only so long I could keep one eye on him and one eye on a battle.

When he stayed silent, I frowned. "Farwil…" I sounded more like a parent scolding a child for a moment. I almost snorted; he was bringing out my forgotten 'fatherly' instincts.

"Alright, alright. You fight the Dremora; I'll deal with everything else. Now are we going?"

I nodded.

I headed out of the door, Farwil at my back. The route, for the most part was simple. It was a straight run upwards into the second room and here at least, Farwil listened to me, staying back while I went on ahead of him. I found more Dremora waiting for me; however, since I was on my own, I crept up behind them, killing them swiftly. I wasn't so lucky with the third and fourth as they advanced on me when they noticed their second comrade drop to the ground, dead. At the very least, they weren't mages.

I managed to dodge one lot's attacks, diving back and forth, drawing close when opportunity arose and moving away to avoid being hit. This strategy proved difficult and more than once did I find myself having to merely dart out of the way of a longsword. I landed a few blows of my own, finding weak points in the Dremora armour around the arms and I took advantage of those, hoping to perhaps cause him to drop the sword. I was almost glad when Farwil appeared, deciding to disobey me yet again and help fight off the two Dremora. He took on the one with the longsword while I tried to finish off the larger one with the claymore.

Eventually they both fell, however both Farwil and I were exhausted from the battle. Digging around my bag, I fished out the last of my healing potions, handing them to Farwil. He finished them quickly, looking over to me with some concern. I waved him away. While the healing potions hadn't quite healed me as much as I would've liked, I had been left with more than a few cuts and bruises and some of the deeper, more serious wounds still hurt a great deal. It was enough that I could keep going, I _had _to keep going. We were almost there, damned if I would let anything stop us now.

Reaching the last room, I opened the door, and leant against the wall for a moment. In front of us, was the ramped corridor that led to the room with the Sigil Stone. The ground was uneven and cracked, much like it was outside. The glowing through the cracks wasn't quite as bright here however. Ahead was the door to the Sigil Stone. Even from here I could hear the shriek of a Clanfear, the almost gurgling cry of a Scamp and the odd growl of a Dremora. For a moment, I thought I heard the flapping of skin of a Daedroth but I couldn't be sure.

"Is this it?" Farwil asked, looking over to me.

I nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We can destroy this thing! Huzzah!"

He strode on ahead of me and I went after him, stopping him going any further. "Wait. Let me have a look, see just what's waiting for us."

"Then we can leave?"

"Yes, then we can leave. Believe me, it's not exactly been a very pleasant trip for me either."

"Huzzah!"

"Keep your voice down!" He was determined to draw the daedra over to us, I was sure of it. A few more minutes and then I'd be rid of him.

I walked on, creeping into the room, checking around to see what was in there. Dremora and Atronachs waited for us mostly as well as the odd Scamp. I glanced back to the door, wondering if we could merely make a straight run through, avoiding the daedra and up to the Sigil Stone. It was worth a try.

I crept back out of the room, motioning for Farwil to join me. He did so.

"When I say run, keep as close as you can to me." I told him.

He frowned. "But isn't there daedra?" He asked.

"Yes but we're not fighting them. Just be ready. I will get you out of here and back to Cheydinhal."

Seemingly agreeing to my plan, he made no protest. For once. He got ready to run, crouching down slightly as much as his steel armour would let him.

"Alright. Follow me." I ordered and sprinted forward, Farwil at my heels.

This burst of speed didn't last long and I grabbed hold of Farwil's arm, dragging him behind me as I ran up the horrible ramp that was made of skin, up to the Sigil Stone. I grabbed it, shoving Farwil behind me as the daedra advanced. I drew my sword, ready to fight. However as the room shook and white light filled it, there was no need. We were transported back to Cyrodiil and I had never been so glad to feel the rain on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks go once again to Taransay for looking over this and also to those who have reviewed so far.  
Final part and as before, constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

The odd feeling of displacement lingered on and I felt dizzy, somewhat sick, as if I were standing at a great height and looking down, being struck with vertigo because of it. The thought of _that _sent a chill down my spine and I shuddered. I couldn't help it.

The wind almost stung, it was that much of a shock to feel it against my face and skin where my armour had been ripped. By Azura I must've looked a mess, covered in blood, armour near torn to shreds. Muscles hurt, limbs ached and what wounds I had, the cuts, bruises all nipped and stung. I at last sheathed my sword, only now noticing I still held it in a vice-like grip.

The rain battered against the ground heavily, the trees rustling when the wind blew through them. Around us, the soldiers spoke quietly amongst themselves, none having noticed us yet.

Farwil stumbled forward as the Gate disappeared from behind us, almost falling. I moved forward, catching him, steadying him. I almost fell myself, my legs felt like scrib jelly, completely unsteady and unable to hold me upright.

The soldiers of Cheydinhal all turned, the Captain, Amminus, grinning when he saw us both. They rushed forward, bombarding us with questions, all wishing to know how we were, where the rest of the Knights of the Thorn were and what had happened. With the promise that they would find out, they backed off. Farwil turned to me.

"We made it…" He said, relief clear in his voice. He seemed to realise what he said and recovered himself. "Err…I mean, victory is ours once again! Huzzah!"

"Yes…Huzzah…" I answered, giving a tired smile, exhaustion catching up with me all of a sudden.

"It's a shame Bremman didn't make it though. He was a good knight."

"He was."

"You've done well. I wouldn't have expected such bravery from someone who isn't a Knight of the Thorn. Now that this battle between good and evil is won, and the day is ours, you should go and speak to my father. He will reward you greatly for closing the Oblivion Gate and escorting me home."

I gave a nod. As I turned to leave, Farwil however stopping me. He seemingly had something else to say. I only hoped it didn't end in 'huzzah'.

"Since you have led us to victory, I am hereby giving you the honorary title of a Knight of the Thorn. Your name shall be revered and your deeds placed into song to be performed by the greatest of bards for generations to come." He announced.

"Thank you, Lord Farwil." I said. There wasn't much else I could say.

Farwil bid me farewell, heading back to the small lodge outside of the city. I shook my head, walking slowly down to the gates of the city. I didn't even know what time it was and I only hoped the Count was around.

After a quick time check and a run into one of the general goods shops that were open, I found out it was the early morning and the Count would be arriving shortly; I headed up to Castle Cheydinhal.

I was at least slightly more awake, the few potions of fatigue I had bought had done wonders and the healing potions had at least cleared up the remaining wounds I had. Reaching the Castle, I was left to hang around for a short while before one of the soldiers came out and informed me the Count had arrived. However, I didn't have time to change out of my armour, and I was left to greet the Count in my current, worn state.

I entered the throne room, bowing to the Count, greeting him with a respectful "My Lord."

Count Indarys was grinning from ear to ear and he gestured quickly for me to rise. I did so.

"I'm pleased to finally meet the saviour of Cheydinhal." He looked me over, his grin withering somewhat. "Do you need healing, sera? The castle has excellent healers." He offered, gesturing to a woman in a green flowing skirt and green, cloth shirt.

I shook my head. "I am fine, milord. I dealt with any injuries before I came in here. I thank you for the offer however."

He accepted my answer, waving the healer away. He continued on, his smile returning.

"I'm overjoyed that you saved my son's life." Behind me, I heard the doors of the castle open and close, the Count looking of my shoulder, his grin becoming wider. I glanced over also, finding it was Farwil who had returned. Count Indarys continued a moment later. "I realise he's trying at times and he speaks before he thinks, but he's still my son and I adore him greatly."

"As you say, milord, he's your son. I doubt you'd have him any other way," I said.

He nodded once. "No, that I would not. I'm sure he was difficult to travel with," 'Understatement,' I thought. "And I respect your patience. Most would have given him up for dead rather than deal with his ego." He looked over fondly to his son as the younger Dunmer was led away by the castle healer.

"Anyway, I digress. I'm sure you wish to hear of your reward. I'm in possession of two fine weapons. They're both heirlooms of the Indarys family, held in the Castle for generations. I'd take great pleasure in bestowing one of them upon you. Please, choose either the Thornblade or the Staff of Indarys."

"The Thornblade please, milord." I always felt better with a blade, had been taught to fight with one from a young age and they had quickly become my weapon of choice.

He gave a nod, and one of the courtiers disappeared, reappearing some minutes later carrying the blade. He held it out for me and I took it, running my finger down the blade.

It looked Dwarven. There was a decoration of thorns running the length of the blade, hence the name. It was of medium weight, not too heavy, yet not too light that I would have to put extra force behind it when swinging it. It glowed faintly, a bright red. I almost shuddered. For a moment, I thought of Oblivion, how much red was in that landscape. I quashed those thoughts immediately.

"Again, I thank you on behalf of all the citizens of Cheydinhal and I especially thank you as an elated father."

An elated father…That hit home and I missed my own son for a moment, wanting nothing more than to see him again.

I nodded once, saying nothing, my thoughts lingering on my family. A thought occurred to me and I realised I'd completely forgotten the entire reason I'd come to Cheydinhal at all.

"My lord, may I ask one thing of you?"

"Ask away."

I explained the situation about Bruma and asked for whatever soldiers he could spare. Thankfully, he agreed immediately to send aid and once again, I thanked him for it.

I went to leave, going out of the Castle, heading to the nearest Inn. I needed sleep badly, different matter whether I would or not however. My sleeping problems were becoming worse by the night and I was lucky if I managed my usual three hours. I stayed in the Bridge Inn all the same, tossing and turning for most of the morning and some of the afternoon before finally giving up.

Going downstairs, I found Farwil here also. On seeing me, he motioned for me join him. I couldn't seem to escape him however I wondered what he wanted now. I'd find out in a minute I supposed.

Farwil sat down at one of the tables and I did so also. He reached across, handing me something wrapped in cloth. I looked down at it, and unwrapped it carefully. It was a medallion. I turned it over and on the back of it, it said 'To D'arcy, from Farwil'.

"As a Knight of the Thorn, you are now expected to carry this symbol of your knighthood. Carry it proudly and wear it well." He said.

I nodded, thanking him. He got up a moment later, leaving me alone in the Inn. I turned the medallion over in my hands, examining it. It seemed to be enchanted, like the Thornblade was also.

I put the medallion on, tucking it into my shirt. Getting up, it was time that I continued on in my attempt to bring aid for Bruma. Not that I was much looking forward to the thought of going into Paradise. I still had to deliver the last item Martin had sent me to look for; the Great Welkynd Stone from the Ayleid ruin Miscarand.

Chorrol was the last place I needed to go to for soldiers. Perhaps now we'd stand a chance against the daedric hordes.


End file.
